


One More Store

by lesbomancy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Denerim, F/F, Foot Fetish, Lesbian Character, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbomancy/pseuds/lesbomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray Warden Elena Tabris and her entourage are out for a day of resupply in Denerim. When dusk seeks to fall the group splits up, most go back to camp but others - like Elena and Leliana - run off to enjoy themselves doing a little personal shopping. Leliana's adoration for shoes takes them to one final shop for the night where they have more fun and closeness than either of them ever intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Store

A hard, long day of supply shopping in Denerim brought the Warden and her party to a crossroads between the market district and the Elven alienage. Everyone, save for Shale, looked packed down and ready to fall over dead. Morrigan in particular seemed overstimulated and weighted down by a variety of pouches that Elena Tabris was not sure how she affixed to her revealing outfit. Alistair and Oghren spent equal lengths of time complaining and Wynne seemed as indomitable as ever despite carrying a load far too much for a woman her age.

“Okay, group.” Elena said, clapping her hands together with all of the awkward leadership charisma that she had. “Back to camp! Got a few stops to do alone and then we can pack up the brontos for Redcliffe.”

Rejoicing, the group dispersed with the majority of them heading back to the main gate, only Zevran and Sten wandering off in their separate directions while Leliana hung behind, looking pointedly towards a more affluent part of the shopping district. Elena raised a brow and wandered over, hands in her pockets.

“You okay, Leliana?”

Leliana had a hand to her chest, lost in thought from the looks of it. “Oh.. yes, simply dying for want of a new pair of shoes.”

“Shoes? Fereldan shoes?”

“No, of course not.” Leliana returned with a smirk. “An import shop, I had shopped there once in my time before the cloister. It is very Orlesian, very expensive.”

“Will they let an elf in?’ Elena asked, curious.

“I don’t see why not, places like that are usually more interested in the weight of your pocketbook than who you are.”

Elena hefted her coin purse, fat and heavy. She jingled it a few times, catching Leliana’s eye. “My treat. A few pairs of shoes for a pair of cute girls, right?”

“Oh, I could never-...”

“It’ll be our secret. I already gave the other kids their allowances, or did you think Sten actually had money for that claymore he bought today?”

Leliana smiled, “I had no idea you were interested in such things.”

“I didn’t get to take anything large to Ostagar and it’s been pretty non-stop since Orzammar, not a nice place for clothes. I used to-... I love dressing up, it was hard growing up but I made my own mock gowns and frocks. Shoes were hard.. expensive. Plus I was going to find a nice merchant for stuff like that anyway.”

“Surely you jest?”

“No, I just-..” Elena glanced to the giant double wide doors which opened into the alienage. “I wanted to treat my father and my cousin, arrive in style as the Warden Commander.. it’s a little bit selfish. Would’ve been easier to be born a princess with how I want to do things.”

“It is not a crime to wish for something better, Elena. I joined the Chantry because Andraste wished the same for me. Spending the rest of the day shopping with you would be such a splendid time.”

Elena blushed, rolling on the heels of her boots as she looked down, “Yeah.. I’d like it, too. You good taste and… I dunno. My treat, right?”

Leliana nodded with a mirthful chuckle, holding her hands out in front of her, “I shall follow you, Warden.”

With a huff and a playful smirk Elena lead the way. They spent hours wandering the market district’s finer shops, nearly being thrown out of several for Elena’s thrifty and inexperienced haggling and argumentative style of speech to the more refined of Denerim’s merchants. Leliana’s diplomatic way of speaking and generally bardic way of being saved them more than once and by dusk most shops were preparing to shut down, the two women laden down with enough fineries to fill a ballroom with. The last stop, the shoe shop Leliana mentioned, was just closing it’s shutters as Elena marched forward.

“Excuse me!”

“Closing up, Elf. You can pick it up for your master tomorrow,” the shopkeeper returned, barely looking to the pair.

“I’m no servant, you ignorant clod. I want to buy a pair of shoes!”

“Not that you could afford them, love, but we’re closing up now. Open tomorrow at dawn.”

Elena pulled on the man’s shoulder, jangling two of her coin purses side by side before him, “You want this business or not?”

The shopkeeper looked surprised, both at the elf’s manner of fact being combined with how much money she had. Leliana simply watched, smiling at Elena as she pushed a few sovereigns into the shopkeep’s hands and went into the store.

“Keep the change - consider it overtime! Watch these!” Elena set down the bags that she and Leliana had gathered from the day next to the man.

“Alright,” the shopkeep said, sitting on a nearby stool. “You just bring me what you like, little lady.”

Elena scrunched her face up at the pet name, pushing the door open. Leliana followed behind, speaking only after being buffeted with walls upon walls of handcrafted shoes in every style, from the dumpy lunch bags that Fereldans wore to the intricately designed, comfortable and slightly heeled leather boots common in Antivan footwear.

“This is more than I had imagined,” she said, more than a little awestruck.

‘By Mythal! It’s a buffet!” Elena laughed, disappearing between aisles.

Leliana wandered about, scooping up the occasional shoebox with an interesting pair that she liked. Eventually the two met at the back of the store near a padded bench, Elena already having torn off her leather boots caked in dried mud and Fereldan grit. She cupped a pair of wedged Antivan boots dejectedly, scowling at them as she yanked one of them off of her foot.

“A bad fit?” Leliana asked, setting her boxes down.

Elena jumped, cursing under her breath. “You’re like a damned ghost sometimes, Leli.”

“Sorry,” Leiana responded. “Do they not fit?”

“Of course they don’t. My feet are huge, all of these are made for tiny girls... I’m a BIG elf.”

She lifted her foot, showing it off to Leliana. They were easily a size 12, if not a 13 and exceptionally long as well as wide. Leliana averted her eyes, looking up to Elena with concern as her brow creased.

“Most will make a custom order, this man seems especially amicable and skilled enough to do so,” Leliana said.

“I don’t want a custom order, I want my disgustingly huge feet to shrink so I can wear a cute pair of shoes like you,” she huffed.

Leliana shook her head, turning around. “Wait here.”

Elena pursed her lips, sitting on the bench as she waited quietly, lifting the lids off of the boxes that Leliana had chosen for herself, all of her shoes practical AND adorable. She scowled at the sizes on them, knowing full well they’d fit perfectly on the redhead’s petite feet without fail. Elena didn’t even take Leliana to be a girl big into flats but she seemed to be, most of them following that style with their own designed twists on them, she even had picked up a pair with a curled front, like that of an actual bard or jester.

She smiled, slowly figuring out that each pair went with an outfit that they had picked up earlier in the day. Elena wished she had that kind of forethought and looked to her pile of haphazardly discarded and ill-fitting shoes, bemoaning the fact that they didn’t go WITH anything she had bought at all, in fact most of them would be bound to clash horribly, making her grand return to the alienage with gifts look like a court fool’s entrance into a dining hall.

Leliana dropped a stack of boxes beside Elena, dropping down onto a knee as she opened each box. Her choices were mostly practical, yet a few of them were wholly decorative like one with a solid gold buckle and another with a heel so high that Elena would have to be carried between destinations for fear of falling. She smiled all the while, though, impressed at Leliana’s choices and how they reflected her personal style - as well as what they purchased earlier for herself. Most importantly they seemed to mostly be in her size, or size equivalents.

“Where did you find those?” she asked.

“Top shelf,” Leliana smirked.

“You don’t have to be down there like that, you know. I was just being dramatic.”

Leliana took up one of the shoes, gently guiding it onto Elena’s foot. “Is it okay if I wish to?”

“Well.. yeah. Sure.” Elena blushed. The shoe was incredibly comfortable, not too snug or too loose and as she tried them out and Leliana switched them out she found that they were all that way despite the fact that she was having trouble focusing with Leliana before her like that. On the final pair - a set of open sandals favored by the Tevinter - Elena cleared her throat and spoke.

“It’s a little weird.”

“Pardon?”

“It’s a little weird. You before me like that, like you’re having fun.”

“Would it be wrong if I was?”

“Nooo,” Elena said, thinking. “I just don’t see what there’s to like about putting shoes on my huge bronto trunks called feet. They’re so ugly.”

“I do not think so,” Leliana leaned back, allowing Elena to take a short walk around the store in her sandals before sitting down again. “I find them fetching.”

“My feet?”

“Yes,” Leliana blushed, hiding her face by turning her head down to the floor.

“What’s so fetching about my feet?”

“They’re strong, yet distinctly feminine. Powerful, like the power you think of when you see a Queen walk into a chamber to address her subjects. Shapely and athletically formed with pretty, high arches which give you a fluidity of motion when you walk barefoot in the camp, footfalls soft and darling.”

Leliana hid her face behind a hand, blushing to the point where her entire face was red. “That is why they are fetching.”

Elena looked down at her feet, wiggling her toes through the lacing of the sandal leather. “You really think that?”

“And more. They are something I pay attention to often at camp.”

“Really? I didn’t know you were so.. involved. Do you notice other people’s feet?”

“Of course not,” Leliana responded. “They are not thoughts you have for everyone..”

Elena looked down, Leliana’s hand cradling her foot once more as she plucked the sandals off. “Like.. romantic thoughts?”

“Something of the sort,” Leliana said as she boxed the shoes up again. She pulled over the clunky leather boots and offered them to Elena.

“Do you want to.. touch them?”

“I do,” she responded. “May I?”

“Yeah. I like you a lot, you can do whatever you want with my feet.”

“I doubt you would let me do whatever I wanted,” Leliana said, short of breath as the nerves overtook her.

“No, I would… especially if it leads to us becoming closer. I want to be closer with you.”

Leliana slowly took up one of Elena’s bare feet, her petite hands only covering a fraction of the massive appendage. She trailed her slender fingers along the sides of Elena’s foot, her thumbs kneading the tender flesh of her large pads. Her lower lip trembled as overwhelming desire and fear commingled. “I do as well.. I was afraid you would not ever let me indulge.”

She laced her fingers between each toe, squeezing what little of the large foot she could cover with her hand. Leliana knew that if this went poorly her chances of this ever happening again would be gone but she couldn’t help but feel that sensation throughout her body that she had when she played with her own feet in the safety of her tent at night. She was wet between her legs, she felt it in her panties as she slowly edged closer to the bench, Elena’s foot all the closer to her person. Elena was half-way between intrigued and curious, some part of her being genuinely interested in the subtle massage that she was receiving from the Orlesian bard and wanting more from it, never having felt that her feet treated as the truly sensitive things they were.

“I.. Leli? Truth be told, you could do anything to me and I wouldn’t mind. I have real feelings for you and you.. touch my feet really well,” Elenda shuddered.

The bard’s fingers moved up and down, massaging the foot slowly as she rubbed every last toe before kneading the space between each one with small circular motions. Elena let out an elated gasp of pleasure, the long day of shopping having taken it’s toll on her feet and Leliana’s skilled massage loosening her up more than any hot bath or spa treatment. She found herself curling her fingers into a fist on her leg, pulling at her leather pants and writhing underneath Leliana’s ministrations. The massage was becoming something more within her, her feet too sensitive to allow it to be just that.

“Hands are.. so soft,” Elena said.

Leliana took up Elena’s second foot, doing much the same she did with the first. She was massaging both of them now, kneading the soft flesh of the elf’s huge feet with a smile, her mouth open just enough to note her increase in breathing. She could barely contain herself, their shared feelings ready to burst as they enjoyed their small instance with one another, Leliana hoped the first of many. 

“As is your skin,” Leliana responded. “You would tell me if I cross the line?”

“I don’t think we need to worry about that, but I will…” Elena nodded, hands wringing themselves into her legs as Leliana massaged her, the elven woman feeling an intensity that she never thought she could derive from a foot massage, truly sexual feelings and desires. She found herself thinking things she never imagined, wondering how certain parts of the body would feel with her feet pressed against them… and how Leliana’s feet felt as well. Her petite, pale little feet had her loins and mind stirring into foreign thoughts.

She drew back into the moment as she noticed Leliana’s face getting closer to both of her feet, Elena’s mouth parting just enough so that she was mouthing ‘do it’ to herself. Leliana looked up past the elf’s toes, watching her face as she moved her hands, grasping both of Elena’s feet by the top before edging the woman’s soles onto her face. Leliana closed her eyes, sniffing the soles of each foot as she pressed them to either side of her face. Elena grasped her legs, knuckles going white as she watched her feet form against Leliana’s face, feeling the Orlesian’s soft skin on her pads and soles.

“Leli” Elena gasped, pressing her feet into the human’s face, wiggling her toes as she felt the redhead hold them in place, loudly inhaling her scent.

“You like.. this?” Leliana said into the elf’s feet, rubbing her face against her soles, kissing them slowly, sucking on the flesh as she trailed a path to the heel.

“I.. by Andraste, I love it. Wh-.. uuuoah. C-can’t wait to do this to you.. if you-.. unnh, if you’d let me.”

Leliana shivered at the thought, feeling the small beginnings of an orgasm loose itself just at the thought. She pulled her face away, partially in shock, and lowered Elena’s feet below her chin. She couldn’t believe what Elena just said, the implications of it all. She looked up at Elena and when the elf opened her eyes, realizing her feet weren’t being tended to.

“Why did you stop? Was that.. wrong to say? You don’t like your feet touched.. ?”

“No, it’s not that.. I would dearly like that, Elena. I had a thought.. that perhaps we could enjoy each other at the same time?”

“How?”

“Come to the floor,” Leliana requested. “Lay down.”

Elena squinted, doing what was asked of her. She pulled her feet away from Leliana, laying down on the floor, leaning back on her elbows as she looked to the kneeling orlesian. Leliana lifted one of Elena’s legs, moving so that she was crotch-to-crotch with the elf with their legs on either side of one another. Elena realized what she had intended and adjusted accordingly, comfortably resting on a hip as one of her large feet dangled near Leliana’s face and one of Leliana’s petite feet rested near Elena’s, covered in a comfortable azure blue flat with all the normal orlesian embellishments. Leliana looked down at Elena, noting the wet spot in her thin leather pants with a smile.

“You are as excited as I am,” she said in a quiet whisper.

The elf looked up Leliana’s skirt, blushing as she caught a glimpse of the redhead’s pubic hair and panties, panties which were a little darker along the vagina, but not nearly as much as Elena’s.

“Maybe a little more,” Elena said, gently taking up Leliana’s ankle as she slipped the shoe off, setting it to the side. The thin sock underneath was likewise discarded, releasing Leliana’s petite foot from it’s prison into Elena’s hands.

Her fingers engulfed Leliana’s small foot and she began massaging the soft, tender flesh with all of her fingers, Leliana returning the favor until she brought Elena’s foot to her own face, smelling it loudly before resuming where she began, her tongue hanging out and pressing flat against Elena’s heel before she forced it up the length of the foot, past the soles and the pads all the way to the tips of her toes. Leliana moved the foot back down, beginning the process again and this time doing it slower, her tongue flicking around as she licked each crevice of Elena’s high-arched, wrinkled soles and her soft, reddish-pink pads. She continued to do this, repetitively licking with soft moans underneath her breath.

Elena was taken aback by the attention, coughing and arching her back as she felt the tongue go along her sensitive flesh, Leliana’s fingers not having stopped massaging the other foot as she licked it. Part of her wanted to talk but Elena found herself drawing the petite foot close to her face, enticed by the scent and the smooth shape of the bard’s small limb. She inhaled softly, uncertain of the musky scent but found herself inhaling again and again, all but jamming the orlesian’s foot into her prominent nose, her mouth open as she gasped. She never knew that a foot could be this sexy, this desired but as her mouth began to water and she slowly licked the smooth arch of Leliana’s foot she was hooked in a cycle of desire and satisfaction. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before, not other women or other men. It tasted like flesh but something about it was better, more delicious. Mentally she chalked it up to being as turned on as she was but physically she pulled Leliana’s foot close and began to lick between the toes where the pad met the soft flesh of each digit, her tongue swirling around as the salty flesh only made her do it more, quicker and with more want.

They both smiled as wide like never before as they licked each other’s feet, bathing each other in saliva and sucking on flesh. The two moaned and grunted, the shoe shop filled with the sucking and popping noises of their shared attentions. Elena found herself drawn mostly to Leliana’s stout toes, lips wrapping around each one and sucking loudly as she went from one toe to the next, whereas Leliana seemed more interested in the larger woman’s arched, constantly licking and sniffing as she drew both feet to her face, switching between them in a frenzy of desire. Leliana drew her leg back, flicking her shoe off so that she could press the sock covered foot to Elena’s leather pants. It was an awkward stretch but Leliana seemed more flexible than what Elena would’ve guessed, not that the elf complained as Leliana grinded her foot against her crotch, her toes pulling down at the strings as her smooth pad rubbed through the fabric at the general area of Elena’s clit.

It mattered little how adept Leliana was at the female footjob, Elena being so keyed up as their salivated over each other’s feet that even the smallest attention made her body tingle and burn with a growing pessure that Leliana nurtured to aquick fruition. She didn’t have a chance to pull off the straps to the leather pants or rub her toes on the flesh underneath, Elena was already close when they laid down and now it only got worse. Her lips were wrapped around Leliana’s knobby big toe when she felt the orgasm surge through her body, her moans and screams muffled at first but escaping when she moved her mouth to Leliana’s pads, all but screaming into them as the orgasm wracked her body and Leliana’s attentions to her feet only made it more intense. Both of Elena’s hands grasped Leliana’s foot an squeezed, trying her hardest to lick before she arched her back and her hands shot away, grabbing at anything nearby as her body convulsed, twitching up and down as the orgasm passed through her. Her voice was loud enough to echo in the shop and when she finally stopped moving the shopkeeper outside knocked on the doorframe.

Leliana thought fast, pushing away and jumping to her feet as she slipped her sock and shoe back on. She picked up the boxes for her shoes and Elena’s as she made her way to the counter. Along the way she nearly collided with the shopkeeper who looked tired and annoyed, likely from waiting.

“Why you lasses screaming? What’s taking so long?” He asked.

“My friend tripped,” Leliana said, trying to keep herself composed. She did well, a natural and remarkable liar. “She’ll be up in a second. We came here because of how awful her boots hurt her.”

The shopkeeper grunted, “They did look like week-old mabari shit. I’m closing up once you’re both out.”

He turned and walked away, leaving Leliana to visibly deflate, fanning herself ineffectually as Elena stumbled through the aisles behind her. She stopped short of Leliana’s back, leaning forward to press her lips into the exposed skin of the orlesian bard, sucking on the pale flesh. Leliana shuddered, turning herself to face Elena, the two of them looking more than a little raggad. She cast her eyes down, noticing that in her rush, Elena had but the wrong boots on each foot. Leliana grinned.

“You left,” Elena said dejectedly.

“They’re on backwards,” she said with a barely contained laugh.

“I’m sorry, I was busy trying to stop cumming. Why did you run off?”

“The shopkeeper. He was going to run into us.”

“So what? Two beautiful women loving each other…”

“... is not a story we need spread about Fereldan’s last hope against the Blight,” Leliana said pointedly.

“Yeah, yeah.” Elena said, flipping her braided hair over one shoulder. “I.. just got lost in the moment. It’s a lot to take in and I, wow, I really loved that.”

“We should pay for these,” Leliana said as she wiggled the stack of shoeboxes in her arms. “Then when we get back to camp we can talk.”

“Talk?”

“About whose tent we’re going to share,” Leliana said with a dying smirk. “Unless..”

“Unless what?”

“You are not interested anymore. In me. Sometimes these things are a physical exer-..”

“Leliana,” Elena said pointedly, interrupting. “At the very least I won’t let you get by me without an orgasm.. beyond that, I think we’d make quite the pair. With how we hang out, Alistair and Morrigan already think we’re together.”

“Then perhaps your tent.. it is larger. Enough room to try on shoes.”

“Or take them off,” Elena said, her hand moving to the small of Leliana’s back, her fingers grasping at the human’s rear as firm as she could manage.

Leliana blushed, leaning in towards Elena. The two shared a gentle kiss on the lips before the shopkeeper pushed his head through the door again. It startled the both of them, causing them to jump reflexively.

“Done yet?”

Leliana smiled, gearing up to respond. Elena cut her off, walking up to the shopkeep as Leliana followed behind. She dumped both of her remaining coin purses into the shopkeep’s hands, smiling wide. “Keep the change, my good man. Consider it a tip for the best shoes in Denerim.”

The shopkeep opened each coin purse, eyes going wide. There were nearly a hundred, at least seven times as much as the shoes would’ve normally cost. His jaw nearly hit the floor as the tip itself registered, mumbling his words.

“Well. Thank you, ma’am.”

“You’re most welcome!” Elena said with a smile as she marched off out of the shop.

Leliana followed behind her, the door closing and locking as they left. Elena reached out to take several of the boxes, stuffing them in the bags they had gotten from the other shoes. When they were loaded down with two backpacks of goods, Elena reached out for Leliana’s hand and grasped it tightly.

“I was so worried you were straight,” Elena said, gasping out a nervous laugh.

“Wait until later,” Leliana said. “I won’t look very straight while I lick your nethers.”

Elena gasped out another nervous laugh, blushing until her entire face turned a shade of pinkish red. “A-hah-.. hehe.. ha. Wow. Let’s go back now.”

“Good plan,” Leliana said, leaning to kiss Elena on the cheek, squeezing the elf’s hand.

“Let’s go,” Elena said, tugging Leliana along as quickly as they could manage, weighted down by a day’s worth of shopping.


End file.
